Book of the Dead Vol 1 1
Villains: * Other Characters: * Alphonse Frankenstein * Canute * Elizabeth Lavenza-Frankenstein * Henry Clerval * Justine Moritz ' * Robert Walton IV * Sean Farrell * William Frankenstein Locations: * North Pole * Switzerland :*Geneva :*University of Ingolstadt :*Castle Frankenstein Items: * Vehicles: * Captain Walton's ship | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Man-Thing Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Ellen Brandt Other Characters: * Locations: * Florida :*Everglades :*Man-Thing's Swamp Items: * Super-Soldier Serum (variation) Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bernie Wrightson Supporting Characters: * Emil Vogel Villains: * Billy * Clive Other Characters: * Unnamed constable Locations: * Europe Items: * The Golden Angel Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Frankenstein's Monster (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Victor Frankenstein (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Theodore Sallis (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Ellen Brandt (Earth-616) | Location1 = Switzerland | Location2 = Castle Frankenstein | Location3 = Florida | Location4 = Man-Thing's Swamp | Location5 = North Pole | Location6 = Europe | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * "Mary Shelley's Frankenstein" was originally printed in ''The Monster of Frankenstein'' #1. * "The Origin of the Man-Thing" was originally printed in ''Savage Tales'' #1. * "Gargoyle Every Night" was originally printed in ''Chamber of Darkness'' #7. It is also reprinted in ''Giant-Size Chillers'' #3. * A more faithful adaptation of the Frankenstein story is provided in ''Marvel Classics Comics'' #20. * Robert Walton IV is the descendent of Robert Walton, the explorer who encountered the Frankenstein monster in the arctic back in the 18th century. * Sean Farrell's last name won't be revealed until issue #2. * First (reprinted) appearance of the Man-Thing. He appears next in ''Astonishing Tales'' #12. * First (reprinted) appearance of Ellen Brandt. Ellen Brandt will eventually return in ''Man-Thing'' (Volume 3). * Last appearance of Ted Sallis as a human being. From here on out, his essence is merged with that of the Man-Thing. | Trivia = * This issue was partially reprinted and repackaged in the 1974 Frankenstein read-along book-n-record set by Power Records. * Writer/Artist Bernie Wrightson makes a guest appearance as the narrator in "Gargoyle Every Night". | Recommended = * Bloodstone #1-4 * Book of the Dead #1-4 * Man-Thing (Volume 1) #1-22 * Man-Thing (Volume 2) #1-22 * Man-Thing (Volume 3) #1-8 * Man-Thing (Volume 4) #1-3 * Marvel Classics Comics #20 * Monster of Frankenstein #1-18 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Frankenstein's Monster image gallery * Frankenstein's Monster fan art gallery * Frankenstein's Monster chronology page * Frankenstein's Monster quotes page * Man-Thing image gallery * Man-Thing chronology page * Man-Thing quotes page | Links = * Frankenstein article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein (Universal movie) article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus; Mary Shelly, 1818 * Frankenstein's Monster article at Wikipedia * Monster of Frankenstein series index at the Grand Comics Database * Man-Thing profile at Wikipedia * Man-Thing profile at the Marvel Directory * Man-Thing profile at Toonopedia * Man-Thing movie entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }}